Of Royalty, Love, and Other Madness
by Ode to a Fangirl
Summary: Rapunzel wasn't sure if she was ready to be queen, but she knew she was ready to do anything for her kingdom. She wanted to be the best leader of Corona that she could, and wasn't about to let anything get in her way, especially not some pesky white haired boy. Princess Diaries 2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel sat her in seat next to the window, her journal open on her lap.

Outside, the clouds looked beautiful, so big and puffy. Rapunzel's fingers itched for her paints or her colored pencils, but since she was on a plane, she obviously couldn't paint, and she forgot to put her colored pencils in her carry-on bag.

She sighed and picked up the normal, boring pencil from the spine of her notebook. _Since I can't paint, I might as well write, _she thought.

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow, the last few years have been absolutely insane! Sorry I haven't been able to write in so long. Things have been pretty hectic._

_I mean, me? Princess of Corona? I mean, I'm just little old me. I mean, really. I'm sloppy, immature, clumsy... wait, no, I'm not supposed to think like that. _

_That's what Gothel would've said to me. And she was just a liar. I mean, really? Lying to me and saying that you're my mom, kidnapping me, and lying to me, and being mean to me all the time? And never telling me about my mom? I think I deserved to know that she died giving birth to me. And that my dad died of a broken heart? And, you know, the fact that he was going to be KING. I never got to meet them. I really wished I would've been able to. _

_I'm glad that my grandma found me. I didn't even know I had a grandma! Much less that she was the queen! I was lucky to be able to meet with her. She's so nice and sweet. I'm glad that we've gotten closer over these past years, and now, I finally get to go live with her._

_It all feels so surreal. Now that I graduated from college, I'm on my way to my castle? What?! _

_And, I have a body guard! Did I tell you about him? He's a really nice guy. And he's a great body-guard, even though he's old. He's one of my closest friends. His name is Nicholas St. North. _

_And to think I've never fallen in love yet. Maybe I'll meet my Prince Charming in Corona. I wonder what it's like to be in love._

_Anywho, I am going to miss Merida. Maybe sometime we can arrange to see each other, that'd be fun. _

_Well, the pilot just announced that we'll be landing soon. Guess I better put this away. _

_Anyways, I might write another time. Until then, love from Princess? Rapunzel _

Rapunzel closed her notebook. She peered out the window. She could see the landing strip. _Corona, here I come,_ she thought, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

When she arrived at the castle, she was informed that it's Corona's tradition to have a ball for the princess when she turns 21.

She was told this by her grandma's secretary, Toothiana. But everybody just called her Tooth because she had wanted to be a dentist.

Rapunzel went into the room she was staying in until her bedroom was finished. She put on a beautiful dress. It was long and purple. It was so elegant. Rapunzel had her hair done in a braid down her back with flowers in it, with her tiara set on top of her head.

She twirled in front of the mirror, watching the dress flutter in and out.

"You look absolutely stunning," said her grandmother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Grandma!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running to give her a hug. "I've missed you so much," she said.

Her grandmother pulled away. "I've missed you too. I wasn't able to see you when you came because I had some things to take of. But, oh, I'm so glad to see you now," she said. She took Rapunzel by the arm and started leading her toward the ball room. "Now, it is time for you to go on in, and have fun. I'll be in there a bit later," she said, pushing her lightly toward the entrance.

Rapunzel turned and waved before the guards opened the huge doors for her.

When Rapunzel entered, she was at the top of a small set of stairs. On either side of the door, there were men that announced the people as they came in.

"All hail Princess Rapunzel," he said in a loud voice.

Rapunzel started down the steps. _There are so many people here,_ she thought nervously. Many of them came and talked to her, but honestly, most of their names and faces just blurred together.

Finally, the music started up. _Oh great, dancing time. Now, I'm sure all of them will want to dance_, she thought grumpily.

She just wanted this ball to be over. She was still a bit tired from her plane ride, and her feet hurt. _But no matter, I should be grateful to even be here right now. I mean, wow. I never thought I'd be here_, she thought, feeling guilty for complaining, even if it was just to herself.

She straightened her back, plastered a huge smile on her face, and prepared herself mentally for dancing.

First, an old man came up to her.

"Princess Rapunzel," he said, bowing hugely with many arm flourishes.

She curtsied.

He grabbed her hand. "I'm quite a talented dancer," he said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

As they danced, or more like he danced around her, Rapunzel did her best to make conversation.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I am the Duke of Wessleton," he said proudly as he danced around her like a mad man.

"I'm sorry, did you say Duke of Weasel town?" she asked.

He stopped his crazed dancing and looked at her with disdain. "Duke of _Wessleton, _not Weasel town!" he huffed, and stomped away.

Soon, another person came to dance. And another, and another.

Rapunzel danced with so many people. She looked across the room, knowing she had danced with half of them, at least. Her feet had been stepped on multiple times, and she had made so much awkward conversation.

But at least no one was rude, or being nasty. _Everyone here is so nice, and kind, and thoughtful_, she thought as she made her way to the food table. While she was walking there, she became lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt herself stepping on someones foot. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..." she looked up to see who she had stepped on, and who she saw was a handsome young man. _Wow, he is very... attractive. And I really like his white hair_, she thought.

He smiled charmingly at her. "No problem at all."

She thrust her hand at him to shake. "I'm Princess Rapunzel, I mean, just Rapunzel, I mean, you can call me whatever you want," she stammered. _Why had I stuck out my hand for him to shake? No one does that anymore?_ _Gosh, I'm so stupid_, she thought, embarrassed. _Now he probably thinks I'm like some old spinster that has a hundred cats. Guess it's too late to pull my hand back though. _

He took her hand and shook it. "I'm just Jack," he said, smiling at her obvious embarrassment.

When they shook hands, Rapunzel's hand was all tingly. _It's because his hand was cold, of course. No other reason, I mean, there's no other reason I could feel tingles, right? _She thought.

"Okay, then, just Jack." She looked around at all the other people. "There sure are a lot of people here," she said. _Did I really just say that? Way to state the obvious. High five to me, _she thought.

"Yes there are, Rapunzel," he said, also looking around.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said jokingly, hoping to ease up on her awkwardness and maybe even be a little funny.

"Well, if I'm going to call you anything else," he leaned a little closer, looking her in the eye, "I'll need your number," he said, almost whispering.

Rapunzel blushed a bright red and started stammering. _Is he... flirting? I've never been flirted with before. What am I supposed to do? _

He took a pen out of his pocket. "Or maybe I'll just give you mine." He took her hand and started writing on the back of it.

She watched him, shocked. _Is this what flirting is always like? _

He finished writing, capped his pen, and started to walk away, still facing Rapunzel. "It was nice to meet you, Princess," he winked at her, making her insides feel all twisted. He waved, then turned around, disappearing into the crowd.

Rapunzel started slowly making her way to the food table again. She was still stunned by what had just occurred, wondering if she had imagined it.

When she got to the food table, she reached for a hors d'oeuvre. As she reached, she saw his number scrawled on the back of her hand. It made her happy to see it there, to prove that it wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

Once she had eaten her fill, she went over to Tooth. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Not much longer," she answered.

"Is my grandmother here?" Rapunzel asked.

Tooth pointed to where Queen Belle stood, talking to people. "Yup, she's just socializing."

Rapunzel saw her and nodded. "Okay, thanks," she said smiling. She started to walk towards the edge of the dance floor, just to watch.

As she was walking over, someone bumped into her. They didn't knock her over, just enough to make her tiara fall off.

It fell right into the hands of a tall, pale man with black hair. "Here's your tiara, Your Royal Highness" he said, holding it out to her. "You wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

Rapunzel took her tiara back, placing it on her head.

"Have a good day, Princess," he said, brushing past her.

_Well, that was strange, _she thought.

Soon, the ball came to an end, and Rapunzel was able to go to the room she was staying in. She changed into her pajamas quickly and flopped onto the bed. _Bedtime at last_, was her last thought before falling asleep.

That night, she dreamed of a white haired boy. Weird.

**AN- I just thought I should come out and say that I will not be following the story line of Princess Diaries 2 exactly. Some things will be changed. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Dreamworks... so there's that.**

Rapunzel woke up the next morning, the sun streaming through the bedroom window.

She rolled over in the bed. She was so warm and cozy that she didn't want to get out.

But she knew that she'd have to, so she got out, slowly, but nevertheless got out.

She took a quick shower, because dancing can really make you work up a sweat, and she didn't want to be a crusty mess. When she took her shower, she was careful not to scrub her hand too much.

When she came out of the shower, she noticed that there was a note on the night stand.

She picked it up and it read:

_Rapunzel dear,_

_I will be in the court room for a while. _

_Please feel free to explore the castle, no spot is off limits. _

_XOXO,_

_Grandma Belle_

So Rapunzel pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed out to look around.

Soon, she came to dead end, with a wall with a bust on it. _That's a little weird_, she thought as she went over to examine it. _Why would someone just have a random bust at the dead end? _

She went over to pick it up, and it made a clicking noise. The wall behind in moved aside to reveal a tunnel.

Rapunzel looked back down the hallway to see if anyone was watching, and when no one was, she walked into the dank passage way. She made sure that the hidden door thing was left slightly open, because she had learned from a wise person that only a fool would close the door themselves in a strange place.

As she padded lightly down the hall way, she noticed the art on the walls. There were strange, abstract pictures that didn't make sense. But there were also normal pictures, like ones of flowers, trees, landscapes in general.

But there was one that caught her attention. It was an older looking portrait of a handsome young man, but strangely, it had been slashed, making the fabric hang, and the picture difficult to see. _I wonder who the portrait is of, _she pondered.

As she came to the end of the passageway, there was light. When she got closer to it, she realized that it was a grate that showed her the courtroom. She peered inside and decided to get the scoop on what was happening.

…

The courtroom was filled with old men, most of them harrumphing and such.

Pitch Black stood. "It has come to my attention that once an eligible heir turns twenty one, they can start to rule the country."

Queen Belle nodded. "Yes, and that is why Princess Rapunzel has come to Corona."

"I was not speaking of your Princess Rapunzel, because she is not eligible," he said with a smirk. "I was referring to my nephew, Jackson Frost."

"How is she not eligible? She is of royal descent," said Belle.

"Uh uh uh," he said, shaking his finger condescendingly. "The Corona law states that for a woman to be able to rule, she must marry."

Around him, some of the other court members were whispering among themselves, telling each other their opinion on the matter.

"But this is the twenty first century! No one should be forced into love," said the Queen indignantly.

The court room burst into noise, everyone loudly stating how they think it should be done.

A gavel banged twice, and the room silenced.

The head of the court stood up. "The law does say that. We shall not break tradition. We shall give Princess Rapunzel one year to find an eligible suitor, and if she does not, the crown shall go to the next eligible heir," he said gruffly, then lowered back into his seat.

"I object, Your Honor," said yet another man. "I think the Princess should be given a week."

Queen Belle looked around, wondering how this had all gone down hill so swiftly.

Pitch stood again, "The Princess should be given one month," he said while looking around, daring anyone to disagree with him.

Belle nodded, doing her best to hid her stress and confusion. "A month it shall be. Court adjourned," she said, worried about how all of this was going to turn out.

…

Rapunzel started to run down the passageway, her mind swirling with emotions.

_I'm not ready for this. I can't do this, I'm just young. And arranged marriage? I thought...I thought I would marry for love, not because some stupid creep showed up and suddenly wants the crown. I can't, what am I supposed to do? _

Soon, she came to the door again, closed it all the way, and headed towards the throne room. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

She reached the throne room and looked for the picture of her parents.

"I'm so sorry," said a voice behind her.

She turned around. It was Belle, holding her arms out for a hug.

Rapunzel ran into her arms, silently crying. "I didn't think it would be like this," she said quietly. "I thought I would fall in love, not be forced into some marriage the equivalent of a business transaction."

"I know, I know," Belle said softly stroking Rapunzel's hair. "You don't have to do this."

Rapunzel pulled away so she could look her grandmother in the eye. She wiped her tears away and sniffled. "I will do whatever I can for my kingdom. I will keep the crown in the family name," she said, looking at the portrait of her mother and father. _I'm just not sure if I'm ready to, _she thought.

"I'm so proud of you, dear," Belle said, placing a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "It is a very difficult decision to make. Words cannot express how proud I am to be your grandma," she said pulling Rapunzel into another hug.

**Okay, so this chapter, I put a reference to two different things in here. One is from a movie, and one is from a book that was made into a movie. The one from the movie is in dialogue, the other one is not. If you know, just leave your answer in a review, but please don't google it. And thank you so much for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A mansion in Corona...

Pitch Black paced the room while his nephew, Jack Frost sat on the couch.

"I believe that you should be the next king. This, this, Rapunzel has no experience. She's from America!" said Pitch, then putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I believe in you, Jackson. I believe that you'd make a great king. It'll be Pitch Black..." he looked off into the distance. Jack cleared his throat. "Oh yes, yes, and Jack Frost," said Pitch hurriedly.

"I also think that the princess is inexperienced and not well trained in the royal arts," said Jack.

Pitch smiled. "And that is why I will do all that is within my power to do my best to get you the throne."

Jack sat still on the couch, thinking about what his uncle was saying.

Pitch came and sat beside him. "Your family would be so proud," he said, knowing this would be his trump card. "Especially your sister."

Jack's eyes flickered with sadness, and then his expression hardened. "I will do as you say to."

_Soon, the throne shall be mine, _Pitchthought, smirking at the thought.

In the castle...

"You what?!" exclaimed Rapunzel, staring at her grandmother in disbelief.

Belle sat on a chair, staying composed. "I thought it would be best to invite them to stay here. I would much rather have them near in case they decide to do anything...fishy."

"So you thought it would be best to decide the, the _creep _that's trying to steal the throne to stay? He could try to murder us in our sleep and claim the crown then!" Rapunzel said, getting all worked up.

"Rapunzel, dear, come here," said Belle.

Rapunzel walked over.

Belle took her hand, stroking it gently. "It will all be fine. Everything will be all right. This will all blow over, don't worry."

Rapunzel took a deep breath in. _Of course it will all be fine. It'll probably just be some crusty old guy with yellow teeth, _she thought.

She walked around a bit, doing her best to loosen her nerves.

Soon, the guards announced Pitch's and Jackson's arrival.

They walked in. Rapunzel saw Jack, and was furious. She heard him introducing themselves, and thanking Belle for letting them stay, but Rapunzel hardly heard them.

When they came to introduce themselves to her, she nodded civilly to Pitch. Then, she walked toward Jack, a small, terrifying smile on her lips.

"I am so pleased to meet you, Jack," she said, spitting his name out like it was poison. He went to kiss her hand, but she shoved her hand into his to shake.

She ground the bones in his hand together, hoping it hurt a lot. She didn't even care that she would probably get in trouble for it.

He winced, but didn't say anything. At first, when he saw that his number was still on her hand, he had hoped that everything would maybe be okay.

She looked him right in the eye. "I am just so incredibly glad to meet you," she said angrily.

She put all of her anger into one, final squeeze, then released his hand.

She turned and went right out of the room, not even caring of the consequences.

Pitch, Belle, and North were left standing there in surprised silence.

Jack stood rubbing his hand, hoping to ease the pain.

"I am terribly sorry," said Belle, breaking the silence. "I will tend to your hand personally, Lord Jackson. Mr. North, will you please escort Mr. Black to his room while I take care of Jackson's hand?" Belle had Jack sit down, promising to be back promptly with ice.

North nodded and started to lead Pitch toward the room he was going to be staying in.

"She's just been practicing the different handshakes," North said, doing his best to cover for Rapunzel.

"Americans," Pitch muttered.

…

Belle found Rapunzel in the kitchen, eating hazelnut ice cream from the carton.

"What on earth happened in there?" Belle asked.

Rapunzel swallowed her spoonful of ice cream. "Remember my birthday ball? Yeah, well, I met Jack there, and we...we flirted, and he gave me his number." She gestured to her hand which was red and raw. "I just washed it off."

Belle nodded, taking it all in. "As a queen, I say I cannot accept this kind of behavior."

Rapunzel hung her head slightly.

"But as your grandma, I say he deserved it."

Rapunzel looked up. Her grandmother's eyes were twinkling.

"Now, I must go tend to his hand. You seemed to do quite a number to it," Belle said with what sounded like pride. "After that, I shall show you your bedroom. It was completed this morning."

Rapunzel gave her grandma a quick hug. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," she replied as she walked out of the kitchen.

Rapunzel sat on the counter, excited to see her room. She took another huge bite of ice cream. _Yes, today is turning out to be quite a crazy day, _she thought.

…

Soon, Belle brought Rapunzel to where her new bedroom was.

They stood outside the doors, Rapunzel's excitement barely contained.

"You ready?" asked her grandmother.

Rapunzel nodded, hopping up and down.

Belle smiled and pushed the door open.

Inside the door was a sitting room. Further in was a part where her bed was, a night stand, the usual bedroom things. But everything was so much bigger than she was used to. Like the king sized bed? Huge.

Off from the bedroom was an art room. It had shelves upon shelves of art supplies. It had easels, paints, pretty much everything that Rapunzel could ever want.

She threw her arms around her grandmother. "Thank you so much!"

"We're not even done yet," said Belle, taking Rapunzel by the arm and leading her into a ginormous walk in closet. It was at least half the size of the bedroom, if not larger.

There were so many shelves of shoes, hangers filled with clothes, and jewelry. A lot of jewelry.

"All of this is mine?" Rapunzel asked with disbelief.

"Every last bit of it," answered Belle.

At the end of the closet, there was another door. Belle pointed to it. "That's where all your dresses are kept. Go on and open it."

Rapunzel ran to the door and opened it up. It was filled with long dresses, short dresses, in between dresses. While she was looking at them, they rustled slightly.

Rapunzel yelped. _What was that? Ruffians? Thugs? _she thought worriedly.

Out came... Merida.

"Surprise, Punzie!" Merida exclaimed.

Rapunzel practically attacked her. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I've missed you so much! When did your flight get in?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw Belle leaving the room.

"I just got here," she replied.

They both started walking out into the bedroom area.

Once they got out, Rapunzel spun around, putting her hands on Merida's shoulders."I'm getting married," she said.

"What?! To who?!" Merida said, wondering how she had never heard of this.

"It's complicated..."Rapunzel went on to explain the situation.

"We've got to find you a suitor," said Merida.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Queen Belle, Tooth, Rapunzel, and Merida met where the ball was held at. In there, they had set up a few chairs, and a projector.

Up on the wall, the projector would show profiles of potential suitors.

As they all sat in their own chairs, waiting for the first picture to appear, Rapunzel silently munched on her popcorn. _This is so strange. Right now, I'm picking out who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, just based off their picture and some facts about themselves. This is never how I dreamed it would happen, _thought Rapunzel.

"You ladies ready?" asked Tooth, who was operating the projector.

"Ready as I'll ever be," mumbled Rapunzel, with the others chorusing things such as yes, and mmhmm.

First up there was the Duke of Wessleton.

When his picture appeared, Rapunzel slapped Merida on the arm, who was sitting next to her, and pointed at the screen. "I danced with him at the ball, and man, does he have quite the temper! And awful dance moves. I'm gonna say pass."

"But yer only going to pass because of his temper and poor dancing skills, right? Not at all because he's, oh, maybe three times yer age?" Merida said sarcastically.

Next was someone called the Once-ler.

"The...Once-ler?" asked Rapunzel, looking at his picture questionably. It was a picture of him with sunglasses on, long green gloves, and a guitar.

"Not his real name, of course. That's his band's name, but everyone calls him the Once-ler since he's the lead singer. He's quite a good singer. Not of royal blood, but has a good name," said Belle.

"You've never heard of him before?" asked Tooth from behind the projector.

"I don't think so," replied Rapunzel.

"Oh," said Tooth. "You sure? He sang How Bad Can I Be?"

Tooth started singing it, slightly off key. "How ba-a-a-d can I be?" She looked at Rapunzel who was shaking her head no, while Merida made barfing noises.

"Still not recognizing it? Oh well," Tooth said, clicking the button for the next picture.

"Glad ya passed on him. His music sucks," said Merida.

The next picture was of a young man called Peter Pan. He was handsome, of royal descent, and had a clean record.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "I say yes."

"Sorry, no can do," said Tooth.

Rapunzel twisted in her seat to look at Tooth. "Why not?"

"He's in line for his own throne," replied Tooth.

"Then may I ask, why is he in here?" asked Belle.

"Because he's nice to look at," said Tooth, embarrassed.

Merida snorted.

Tooth quickly showed the next picture. It was a picture of Flynn Rider, Duke of Ridge.

"He's quite attractive," said Tooth.

Rapunzel mmhmmed, imagining him with ice blue eyes and white hair. _Wait, no. I can't think like that. I've got to remember that Jack was not who I thought he was._

"He got in trouble when he was a teenager for some small thefts, but now he has transformed and no longer lives a life of crime," said Belle. "I would normally say no to anyone with a record, but he has shown great improvement. He has returned all his stolen goods, and has weekly visits to the orphanage where he reads to them. And he does voluntary community service. Oh, and also, he enjoys horses."

"Sounds like a keeper," said Tooth.

"Well, Punz?" asked Merida.

Rapunzel took a deep breath in, knowing this decision would change her future permanently. "Yes," she said, hoping it was the right choice to make.

Everyone in the room cheered, throwing popcorn up into the air.

"Woo hoo!" Merida yelled, grabbing Rapunzel up in a big bear hug.

They all laughed and joked together, giddy with excitement.

Later that evening, Belle stopped by Rapunzel's room.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Rapunzel.

She came in and sat next to Rapunzel on her bed.

"Flynn Rider will be arriving tomorrow," she said. "I hope you're okay with that."

Rapunzel nodded hesitantly. "It's just...Everything is going so fast, I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Belle pulled Rapunzel into a hug. "I know it is. I wish I could slow it down, but I can't do it without having the whole kingdom turn on me for breaking tradition."

Rapunzel just nodded.

"You're doing great, dear. I'm sure that he will be a fine young man."

"Thank you, grandma," said Rapunzel.

"Just know I'll be here anytime you need me," she said as she walked out of Rapunzel's bedroom.

That night, Rapunzel hardly slept, just lied down on her bed, her imagination running wild.

* * *

**AN- I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, and favorited, and followed this story. It means so much to me, and you guys are all so awesome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel stood outside, waiting for Flynn to arrive. She started pacing. She was so nervous. _Did I make the right choice? I just...I just don't know. What if he's mean? What if he turns out to be a leader of a drug gang? Then what? I don't think I can just divorce him._

While she was thinking, a limo pulled up. Rapunzel almost started hyperventilating.

The car came to a stop. The chauffeur came out and opened the door, and out stepped Flynn.

Rapunzel walked over.

Flynn smiled out her, and kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Princess Rapunzel."

She curtsied. "Thank you, Flynn. You can just call me Rapunzel," she said.

He looked at her hair. "Maybe I'll just call you Blondie. How's that sound?" he said, winking at her.

Rapunzel laughed, but also noticed how it was strange that her stomach didn't get in knots when he winked like it did with Jack. "Blondie it is. Would you like a personal tour of the castle?"

"I would love it," he said, sticking his arm out for her to take.

She took it, and started to lead them inside the castle. "Do bear with me, though. I'm not very sure of where everything is yet."

"Oh, great. I got an inexperienced tour guide," he said jokingly as they arrived in the castle. He gestured to Rapunzel as one of the servants walked by. "Excuse me, do you have a better tour guide? I don't want this one." The servant smiled, but continued on his way.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, Blondie," said Flynn.

Rapunzel laughed. She started showing him around.

"You sure this is the right place?" he asked as they reached the laundry room. She was trying to show him the library, but didn't quite make it there.

"Um, yeah I'm sure," she said, all sassy like. "I wanted you to see the fine linens that are cleaned here."

"Ah, I see," he said. "I'm really digging those pink sheets. Very high quality." He pointed to said pink sheets. They had gaping holes in them, and were stained in several spots.

"Only the finest for royalty, of course," Rapunzel replied.

"Of course."

They left the laundry room, seeing how there was not much to do in there. She led him down a hallway, sure it was the one to the library.

"You sure this time, Blondie?"

She thought for a little bit on how he kept calling her Blondie. "What if I called you Brunette-y? How would you like that?" she asked.

"Well, it does have a nice ring to it," he said. "But I must say, I prefer Dreamy." He batted his eyelashes at her and brushed his hair with his fingers, making a hugely exaggerated wink.

She laughed. "I think I'll just stick with Brunette-y. Thanks for the suggestion, though."

He made sad eyes at her and stuck out his lip, pouting. After she had just stared at him for a little bit, he said, "I see my puppy face is not working on you." He stopped making the face.

"Nah, I've got a heart made of steel. You're puppy faces will not work on me, Brunette-y."

He smiled mischievously. "But I know what will." He started to walk toward her slowly.

"Uh, Flynn? What are you doing?" she asked nervously, taking steps backward.

He didn't reply, just kept walking toward her till her back bumped against the wall.

She looked up at him, worried about what he had planned, and he smiled.

He reached his hands out, and started to tickle her.

She started giggling. He tickled more. "What are you doing? Stop," she said, laughing, squirming and trying to push him away.

She dropped down to the ground, glad to get a breath, and scrambled away on her hands and knees.

"Not so fast, Blondie," Flynn said, grabbing her by her ankle.

"No! You caught me," she said, twisting around her leg, trying to get it loose.

He took off her flip flop, and started to tickle it.

"Not my foot, that's my weakness," she said between laughs.

He kept tickling it.

"I surrender!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Will you accept my terms?" he asked while still tickling her foot.

"Yes, yes! Anything!" she said, still kicking and such, trying to escape.

He stopped tickling and held on tight to her ankle. "Repeat after me. I Rapunzel do so solemnly swear to never again call the fabulous, dreamy, handsome Flynn Rider Brunette-y again, so long as I live."

She repeated it, mumbling.

"What's that?" he asked, cupping the hand that wasn't holding her ankle around his ear.

She said it again, a little louder, but still very quiet.

"I can't hear you," he said in a sing song voice, starting to lightly tickle her foot.

"I Rapunzel do so solemnly swear to never call the fabulous, dreamy, handsome Flynn Rider Brunette-y again, so long as I live," she shouted.

He released her foot. "Good, now no backing out."

She stood up, dusting off her shorts. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She took a few steps ahead of him, the turned back around toward him. "Brunette-y," she whispered before running down the hallway.

"You're gonna get it," Flynn yelled, sprinting after her.

* * *

**AN- This chapter is kinda short, so I'll put up the next one either later today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading this, all you awesome people!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day...

Rapunzel rolled over in her bed, slamming the button on her alarm clock.

She got up and stretched, yawning.

As her arms were up in the air, she sniffed one of her armpits. _Man, I stink. Better go take a shower._

As she took her shower, she thought of the day before. After they had another tickle war, this time with Rapunzel participating, not just getting tickled but also tickling, they had just hung out.

He had stayed late, and they talked under the stars.

The funny thing was, though, Rapunzel did not feel for him romantically. She knew he was a nice, funny guy, but she could not imagine loving him like that.

But she knew he was probably the best she was going to get. The days were ticking by faster than she wanted them to.

He hadn't proposed yet, but she was sure that he would sometime. She knew that he probably also realized that this was probably the best thing for him too.

As she was getting dressed, she remembered what he had said last night. He had invited her to the beach. When she had asked what to wear, he just said something comfy.

Rapunzel glanced at the clock. She had a while before she was going to meet him there.

She put a head band in, and started down stairs to get some breakfast.

As she ate her cereal, she thought about how she hadn't bumped into Pitch or Jack since they got there.

Once she was finished with the cereal, she set her bowl in the sink. The chefs didn't come till lunch time, so the kitchen was nice and quiet.

She went upstairs to find the room Merida was staying in. When she found it, she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" a voice from inside the room yelled.

"Merida? It's me, Rapunzel," she said loudly.

"Come on in," Merida yelled.

Rapunzel pushed the door open. Merida's room was smaller than her own, but still very nicely sized.

Merida was laying in her bed, playing on her phone. When she saw that Rapunzel had come in, she set her phone on the nightstand and straightened up, pushing the pillows so her back was cushioned. "Come on over," she said, patting a spot on her bed.

Rapunzel came over and flopped onto Merida's bed.

"Sooo...how was yer date?"

"It wasn't exactly a date. It was more like we just hung out," replied Rapunzel.

"Uh-huh. Suuure. From what I heard from the maids, you guys were 'tickling' each other," she said, making air quotes.

"I promise, all we did was tickle each other. He's really nice," said Rapunzel.

"So he didn't return to his old bandit-y ways and try to steal yer wallet?" asked Merida.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Psh, no."

"What else happened?" asked Merida.

"Well," Rapunzel said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "He invited me to meet him at the beach later."

Merida waggled her eyebrows. "Oooooh," she said, making her voice go higher.

Rapunzel just shook her head. "You're impossible."

Merida smiled. "That's mah job."

"But tell me about what you've been doing," Rapunzel said.

"Well, yesterday, I just hung out around here. Me and Tooth played some games, and, ummm, I hung out with your grandmum for a while. She's pretty cool. But yeah, I had fun."

"That's good," said Rapunzel. "Glad to see you had fun without me."

"You think I can't have fun without you around? Please, girl, I am the fun. I bring the party. Heck, I am the party,"said Merida.

"I didn't mean it like that, goof ball. I meant, I was happy to know that you were having fun without me. I didn't want you to be bored," said Rapunzel.

"I see, when you put it that way," said Merida.

Rapunzel looked at the clock. "Well, I should probably go start to get ready," she said, not wanting to get up.

"I suppose you want to look nice for your hot date," said Merida.

"Not particularly. I just want to hang out with you," said Rapunzel, getting a little closer to Merida.

"Nope, uh uh. Ya got to go get ready. Can't have ya looking like a mess," she said, pushing Rapunzel off the bed.

Rapunzel landed on the ground with a thump. "Fine, I guess I'll see you around then," she said, getting off the ground.

As she was leaving, Merida called out, "You'll thank me later."

Rapunzel just laughed and shut the door. She decided to stop and see her grandmother before she went and got ready.

When she arrived at her grandma's room, she went in.

Her grandmother was sitting at her vanity, doing her hair for the day.

"Hey, grandma," said Rapunzel, pulling up a chair next to the vanity.

"Hello, dear," she said, tucking in a few stray hairs.

She turned toward Rapunzel. "How was it with Flynn?"

"Oh, it was fun. I'm actually going to go see him soon, I just wanted to come see you real quick."

"That's good. I'm glad you stopped by. Now shoo, you need to get ready." She swatted at Rapunzel.

"Okay," Rapunzel replied, walking towards the door. "Love you!" she called before closing the door.

Once Rapunzel got to her room, she started to get ready. She put on a pair of jean shorts and a cute t-shirt.

She didn't put on any make-up. She preferred the natural look, and didn't like all the hassle that came with wearing make-up. Plus, she felt prettier with it off.

She only put on chap stick because, if she didn't, they got cracked really fast.

For her hair, she did a simple braid.

She looked in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked. With a pleased nod, she headed out of the castle to her car.

…

When she got to the beach, she saw Flynn standing near the shore, waiting for her.

When he saw her, he ran towards her, waving.

Once he reached her, he was all out of breath. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. When he caught his breath, he straightened up. "I don't think that people realize the difficulty of running in the sand," said Flynn.

"I do," replied Rapunzel.

"You do?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah I do. I play beach volleyball for fun," answered Rapunzel "I actually have a ball in my car. We could play, if you wanted to."

"I don't see why not," said Flynn.

They started walking back to her car.

"So, you just carry a ball around in your car?" asked Flynn.

"Um, yeah. You never know when someone will want to start up a game of volleyball," she replied.

Rapunzel popped her trunk, getting the ball out of the trunk.

She tossed the ball to Flynn. He caught it. "Isn't volleyball a really easy sport?" he asked.

"Let's play, and I'll let you decide," Rapunzel said, a small grin on her face.

Soon, the got back to the beach where the sand courts were set up.

Deciding to go easy on him, Rapunzel just set the ball over the net to him.

When it came right to him, he shoved his arms toward the ball, his hands open, making it a carry. And it didn't even go over the net.

"Hey, buddy. That's illegal," said Rapunzel from across the net.

"I've never played volleyball before!" he exclaimed.

She went under the net over to him. "Here, I'll show you how." She showed him how to hold his hands together for bumping, how to set, and how to spike.

He seemed to be getting the hang of it, so she went back over to her side of the net.

"Okay, you ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he replied.

She set it over, nice and easy. He swung, and missed.

Rapunzel laughed.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I just learned."

"I know, I just think it's funny how people think that volleyball is so easy," she said.

"Yeah, well, I am no longer one of those people," he said.

He tossed the ball over, and Rapunzel bumped it back over to him. Surprisingly, he set it back over. Not to her exactly, but over the net.

"Good job!" she said, putting her hand under the net for a high five.

Flynn slapped her hand, looking pleased with himself. "I did it," he said, smiling.

Soon, they were actually able to get it back and forth to each other.

After a while, they decided to sit down and take a break.

"You're pretty good, Blondie," said Flynn.

"Yeah, you're not that bad either," she said, playfully punching his shoulder.

"No, I'm serious. You're really good," he said.

"Thank you. I played through high school, went to camps, all that good stuff," she said.

"Well, it certainly paid off," he said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

They sat in silence, looking at all the people that were starting to come to the beach. It was a nice day out, and Rapunzel was surprised that there weren't more people there.

But then, she saw a white van pull into the beach parking lot.

She pointed it out. "See that van?"

He followed where her finger was pointing, and nodded. "Yeah. What of it?"

"It's the news reporter, Roxanne Richie. She's been following me around, but thankfully, she hasn't been able to catch me yet," she said.

Flynn thought about this for a second. He snapped his fingers together. "I know what we could do! We could rent a boat, and go out into the water. I doubt they'll bring their equipment in the water," he said. He stood up, and reached his hand out to help her up.

"Let's hurry," she said, starting to run towards the rental boat shop.

And so they ran over to the shop.

They got inside, out of breath, but Flynn more so than Rapunzel. "Man, I'm so out of shape," said Flynn.

"Don't feel bad," she said, going up to the counter. "I still play beach volleyball regularly, that's why I'm faster."

Flynn came up by her, and they rented a boat.

"To rent one, it's fifteen dollars an hour," said the man at the counter.

Flynn set fifteen dollars on the counter. The man put it in the cash register. He pointed out the window to a row boat. "That one is yours," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Flynn.

"Anytime, kid," said the man.

Rapunzel and Flynn headed out the door. "I could've paid for that, you know," said Rapunzel.

Flynn waved his hand. "It's fine. I'm the one who asked you to come here, right?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"That's why I'll pay," he said.

Soon, they got in the boat, and Flynn rowed into the lake.

"It's so pretty," said Rapunzel, dipping her hand into the water.

Flynn stopped rowing once they had gotten fairly far. "There, that should do it. Now they won't be able to bother us," he said, gesturing to the news reporter on the beach, her camera all set up.

They sat in silence for a little bit, enjoying the noises of the beach. They could hear kids laughing and playing, seagulls squawking, the waves lapping gently against the boat.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, enjoying it all. It was like she could hear everything better with her eyes shut.

After a while, she opened her eyes, seeing Flynn watching her.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I learned that if you close your eyes, you'll hear everything differently, and everything will be louder," she said.

He closed his eyes, and then she did too.

They both just sat, enjoying the sounds.

Soon, they both opened their eyes.

Flynn looked at Rapunzel nervously. "Blondie, I mean, Rapunzel, I just met you, but I feel as though I've known you for a long time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. He opened it up, and fingered the ring a bit. "This is actually the first piece of jewelry I've ever bought," he said. He held the ring out to her. "I figured, a new start for me would be a great start for both of us."

Rapunzel smiled as he slipped it on her finger, and they both smiled at each other.

Rapunzel glanced down at the watch on Flynn's wrist. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but our hour runs out in ten minutes," she said.

Flynn grabbed the oars and started rowing furiously.

They reached the shore in five minutes. Flynn was sweating furiously. "I'm sure that's a record of some sort," he said, panting.

"I'm sure it is," Rapunzel said.

They went back and made sure the man knew they had returned the boat.

As they walked out, Rapunzel took a hold of Flynn's hand. His hand was bigger than hers, and very warm. She looked at him and smiled.

As they walked by the reporter, they heard her speaking to the camera.

"Hello there, people of Corona, Roxanne Richie here. Today is a fine day on the beach, and we have a spotting of Princess Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. You can see that they're holding hands. And is that... oh my... is that what I think it is?" She put her hands by her eyes, making fake binoculars. "It's an engagement ring! There you have it, folks. Princess Rapunzel is engaged," she said loudly. "Now stay tuned for the weather, after these advertisements."

Rapunzel and Flynn ran past, laughing.

"I think that's the first time I've ever been caught on camera by a reporter," said Rapunzel.

"Probably not your last either," said Flynn.

They stopped running and just walked to Rapunzel's car.

"I guess I should head home then," said Rapunzel, volleyball already back in the trunk.

Flynn put his arms out for a hug, and Rapunzel returned it._ I'm going to marry this guy. Wow. Marry him. That sounds so weird._

He opened her car door for her, and she sat down. "See you later, Blondie," he said before closing the door.

Rapunzel smiled and waved at him, pulling out of the parking lot.

Rapunzel looked down at her ring. She was still surprised every time she glanced down at it. Each time she looked at it, the fact that she was getting married hit her like a ton of bricks.

_I'm so glad that he's nice. But wow, I was not expecting him to propose so soon. I mean, he's super nice, but I don't think I love him romantically. Actually, I know I don't. But hey, at least we'll be friends, and he's not creepy and weird. Still, I wish that it didn't have to be this way, forced and such, _she thought as she drove back to the castle.

When she got there, she ran into the castle, up the stairs, and into Merida's room.

Rapunzel barged in the door and grabbed Merida by the shoulders.

"Whoa, Punz. What happened?" she asked, checking to see if Rapunzel had any injuries.

Rapunzel stuck her hand in Merida's face. "I'm engaged!" she squealed.

Merida took Rapunzel's hand, inspecting the ring. "Wow, that was fast," she said.

"I know!" said Rapunzel excitedly. "I mean, I know," she said, all calm and cool like.

"Are you going to tell me about it or what?" asked Merida.

Rapunzel pulled Merida onto the floor, telling her how it had happened.

…

When she told her grandmother later that day, Belle had freaked out. She told Rapunzel that they would have the official announcement tomorrow.

So that night when Rapunzel got into bed, she fell asleep right away, exhausted by the events that had happened that day

…

The next day...

Rapunzel and Flynn stood on a balcony, with a large group of people standing below it.

They both smiled and waved at the people below.

"And now, we would like to officially announce the engagement of Princess Rapunzel and the Duke of Ridge, Flynn Rider," said Belle. "Long live the future king and queen!"

All the people in the crowd cheered loudly, throwing hats, flowers and other things into the air.

That was Flynn and Rapunzel's cue to go, so the exited, facing the crowd, still waving at them.

* * *

**AN-Okay, so, I'm not that good at writing accents so please bear with me. (Haha, get it? Bear... Merida's mom turned into a bear) *clears throat* Anyways, thank you all you cool people that read this, review, favorite, follows, and all that crazy stuff. You guys rock.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the castle...

Pitch sat across the table from Jack.

"I really didn't think that Princess Rapunzel would find a husband so quickly," said Jack.

Pitch nodded. "Agreed. Though, I do not think she will be pleased with an arranged marriage." He took a deep breath in and looked Jack in the eye. "Jack, I think you should romance Princess Rapunzel," he said, watching for Jack's reaction.

"What?"

"You and I both know that she is unhappy with an arranged marriage," replied Pitch.

"But is that really the right thing to do? She is engaged," said Jack.

"Engaged, shmengaged. What does it really matter? She knows she doesn't love Flynn, and you would show her a relationship that's full of passion. And if she falls for you, and no longer marries Flynn, the crown is yours."

Jack sat silently.

"This is what your family would've wanted for you," said Pitch.

Jack slowly nodded. "I think I'll do it," he said.

Pitch smiled. _Everything is going better than planned_, he thought.

…

Rapunzel sat in her art room, just wearing shorts and a tank top, painting. She had left the door and the window open to let the fumes out,

While she was painting, she heard the distant clicking sound of heels. She groaned. _Why on earth did grandmother think it was a good idea to let Roxanne Richie come to "explore" the castle? I know she's hunting me down. Ugh._

She put some more paint on her canvas, making a landscape. She spread the paint around, happy that the reporter hadn't found her yet.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said without looking at who it was.

She felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder. "Looks nice," said a masculine voice.

_Wait, what? _Thought Rapunzel._ Flynn flew home to do some family stuff. That means it could only be Jack._

She set her paintbrush down, and spun around to see Jack standing there, smirking.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, me. You miss me?" he said, taking a step closer to her. She was almost backed up into her painting, so she took a step to the side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, the door was open..." he said, gesturing toward the door, which was, in fact, wide open.

She flushed angrily. "That didn't give you any right to come in here!"

He tapped his finger against his chin in mock thought. "If I recall correctly, you said, and I quote 'Come in'," he said taking another step towards her.

Rapunzel took another step back, not wanting to be that close to him. "You know, I'm still mad at you," she said, looking at him pointedly. "You didn't even tell me who you were."

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get to tell you my entire ancestry. Usually, that's under the category of things not to bring up in casual conversation, but hey, I'll remember that next time. Tell the girl your entire family tree, she will definitely dig that," he said sarcastically.

Rapunzel looked over his shoulder into the hallway.

Rapunzel heard Roxanne calling out to her, her high heels clicking. "Princess Rapunzel? Are you around here? Just want to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, poop," Rapunzel said under her breath, grabbing Jack by his wrist and pulling him into her art closet.

When they got in, Rapunzel went to flick on the light, the remembered that it was burnt out. She made a mental note to get a new light bulb. "By the way, I'm on to you," she said, jabbing her finger in his chest. _Which is surprisingly firm, _she thought_. Wait, can't think like that._

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She poked him again. "Heck yeah! You want to steal the crown, and no siree am I going to let that happen. Uh uh," she said, shaking her head for emphasis.

He took a step towards her. "How exactly am I doing that, stealing the crown?" he asked innocently, taking another step towards.

Rapunzel's back bumped into the wall, as she mumbled out answers.

Jack put one hand against the wall above her, and the other on the other side of her, ensuring no escape.

His body was warm against hers, and Rapunzel felt like the heat coming off her own body must be at least a thousand degrees.. She had never been in a situation like this.

He looked down at her, then leaned his mouth close to her ear. "How was that again?" he whispered in her ear, his breath hot, making chills go down her spine.

Rapunzel blushed furiously, and started stammering out more answers.

Jack stood still, then put a cold finger on her lips.

She stayed silent, perking her ears up.

The door opened, and in looked a maid. The maid started talking, then she noticed Rapunzel backed against the wall, with Jack cornering her in. "I'll just go," she said, rushing out of the closet.

"Now, where were?" asked Jack, caging Rapunzel in once again.

He leaned in close, brushing her hair out of her face. As his face got closer to hers, he started to turn his head slightly to the side. Her breath hitched. _Wait, no, I can't let this happen. I'm engaged._

Rapunzel watched his face come even closer to hers, then slapped him across the face.

In surprise, he put his hands up to his face, where a red mark was already appearing.

Rapunzel pushed him out of the way and walked out of the closet. Jack stumbled backwards, but once he had regained his balance, he followed.

"What was that for?" he asked, still touching his face.

She spun on him, the anger evident in her eyes. "I'm engaged, Jack. How is that going to look? It's not like that maid is going to keep quiet."

"But it's not like you love Flynn," Jack said, knowing he was on dangerous ground.

"Excuse me?" she said, feeling like slapping him in the face again.

"It's obvious that neither of you love each other. But hey, at least you'll be friends," he said, shrugging.

Rapunzel just looked at him for a few seconds, wondering how obvious it was that she didn't really love him, then turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Jack standing in the room.

Jack waited a little bit, then walked out of the room towards the room he and his uncle were staying in. _I think this might be a great start. I obviously got her doubting how she is feeling. Now if only next time, it won't end with me getting injured, that'd be great._

…

Belle strode around in her room, North watching her.

"She was found in her closet with Lord Overland? How is that going to sound?" she said worriedly.

North smiled at her. "I made sure to tell the maid to keep it on the down low," he said, rubbing his fingers together as if he had money in his hand. "You have no idea how easily it is to keep something quiet for a hundred bucks."

She stopped pacing, and stood, wringing her hands. "I just worry about her."

"I believe that it was something that won't happen again. I'm sure Rapunzel is just as upset at you are. We should not let this small incident worry us, no?"

Belle nodded. "I know, it's just, I guess as a grandmother, sometimes I just become anxious."

"Yah, you do," he said. "But do not worry. I know Rapunzel will be a fantastic queen, no need to stress. Also, I see no need to mention that you know about it to her. It would probably just cause extra stress."

"Yes, I probably just won't say anything to her at all. I don't want her getting any more worried." Belle sat down in her chair. "Thank you so much, North. I don't know what I would do without you."

North nodded and smiled. "Is my job, Your Majesty."

* * *

**AN-Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter. *aggressively points subtly at the review button***


	8. Chapter 8

Rapunzel ran down the halls to her grandmother's room. She had woken up late, and needed to get to her grandma's room for queen lessons.

She did them a few times before, but this would be her first one since coming to live in the castle.

She pushed through the door, not bothering to knock. She collapsed onto the couch.

Belle looked down at her. "Are you ready, or do you need a bit to catch your breath?"

Rapunzel pushed herself up. "No, I'm fine. It's just I was all the way down in the kitchen, then I remembered I had to come meet you, and those flights of stairs can really make you lose your breath."

Belle nodded. "I know, dear. I'm not quite sure why I haven't had an elevator installed yet. Anyways, onto your lesson. Today, we're going to talk about polite conversation. It will only be for a little bit, though. I have some things to take care of."

"Okay, that's fine," Rapunzel said.

Belle sat on the seat across from Rapunzel. "First off, never keep the conversation on yourself. You want to make sure to not just talk about yourself."

Rapunzel nodded.

"When they ask you a question, you want to answer, but don't make your answer dreadfully long."

And so she taught Rapunzel for about another twenty minutes, then had to leave to do her duties.

Rapunzel walked to her bedroom, rubbing her forehead. Who knew there was so much to know about polite conversation?

When she reached her bedroom, she saw a note on her nightstand.

It read:

_Rapunzel,_

_Your grandmother told me to tell you that you need go outside. Your archer instructor is here._

_Oh yeah, bring Merida with you._

_North_

Rapunzel set the note down. _Archer instructor? What? Oh yeah, I forgot about the tradition. Who's bright idea was it to have the new queen shoot a flaming arrow through a ring? Obviously someone who didn't have to shoot the arrow with fire at the end of it. I wonder how many forest fires have started because of this stupid tradition_, she thought as she made her way to Merida's room.

When she got to Merida's room, Merida was already coming out of her bedroom. "North told meh to come with ya, let's go shoot some arrows."

They walked side by side outside. When she got out there, there was a lady standing in the front, a target suspended off the branch of a tree.

When she got closer, she saw that it was a girl around her age, maybe a little older, and was wearing a black shirt with skulls on it, her blond hair pulled back into a braid. She had multiple piercings on her ears.

Merida and Rapunzel came to a stop in front of her. The girl sized Rapunzel up. "So you're the princess, huh?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"I'm Astrid," she said. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Merida," she said, pointing to herself.

"And you're here because...?" asked Astrid.

"I enjoy archery a lot, and I was told to come in case ya need any help."

"Okay, I'll tell you if I need any," she said, turning back to Rapunzel.

She handed Rapunzel the archery glove and a forearm guard. Rapunzel put them on while Astrid explained how to shoot, and demonstrated for her.

The arrow sailed through the air, and landed right on the bulls-eye.

"Whoa," said Rapunzel quietly.

"Now, it's your turn," said Astrid, handing Rapunzel a bow. "We're not going to use fire right now, because you're not ready for that, and the target would burn."

Rapunzel took a deep breath in, and took her stance. She drew the arrow, and did her best to aim it.

She released string, and it went almost straight up before dropping to the ground.

"I see we have a lot of work to do," said Astrid under her breath.

And so they worked on it, for quite a few hours. Towards the end, Rapunzel was actually able to shoot it so the arrow hit the target. Not close to the center, not at all, but it was still improvement.

Rapunzel and Merida walked back to the castle, Rapunzel rubbing her shoulders.

"I didn't know how much work went into archery," said Rapunzel.

"Oh yah, it's not as easy as it looks," said Merida.

"Yeah, for real. I don't know how you do it. I'm pretty excited to get the whole ordeal over."

"I guess I just enjoy it a lot," said Merida.

…

Rapunzel stood with her grandmother in the throne room. Belle was seated on the throne.

Once Rapunzel got in the castle, she was informed that the Queen was to greet the people of the surrounding towns. They would come, asking for favors, and the Queen would do her best to answer and grant their requests, then they would give her something of theirs.

So Rapunzel got dressed up, and met her grandmother in the throne room.

By the time she got there, her grandmother had already gone through most of the line.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw Pitch and Jack sitting in seats, watching her, but she chose to ignore them.

Belle tapped Rapunzel on her arm and whispered, "You can handle this next one."

Rapunzel nodded, but on the inside, was freaking out. _What if I do it wrong? I'll lose the support of the people_, she thought anxiously.

A small boy trotted up the the throne.

Rapunzel knelt down to his level, relieved that he wasn't an adult. "What's your name?"

He smiled at her. "Mowgli," he said.

"That's a very nice name. What is it you want?"

He twiddled his fingers. "My request isn't for me exactly. When I was little, my parents died from drinking infected water. They were missionaries in Africa, and I miss them a lot," he said, sniffling his nose, holding back the tears. "What I would like would be for you to give some money to a organization that would help the people in Africa to have clean water, so other kids can keep their mommies and daddies."

Rapunzel pulled him into a hug, stroking the top of his head. "Of course we can."

Mowgli looked up at her, wiping the tears out of his eyes, and smiled hugely. "Thank you so much, Princess!" he said, giving her another hug.

He started to leave the throne room, but then turned back around, running towards her.

_I wonder what he needs..._she thought.

He got to her, out of breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chameleon. "This is for you. His name is Pascal," he said.

Rapunzel took the chameleon into her hands. "Thank you so much, Mowgli," she said.

He turned around and waved before he left. "Bye, Princess Rapunzel. You're really nice!"

Rapunzel smiled and waved back at him enthusiastically.

Her grandmother told Rapunzel to take Pascal to her room, where she had someone set up the right materials to take care of him.

Rapunzel thanked her, then ran to her room, where she put the small, green chameleon into his container.

* * *

**AN-This chapter was just kind of blah, but um yeah. How would you guys like for each chapter, I ask you a question? I've seen other people call it Question of the Chapter.**

**QotC- What song makes you think of you OTP? What is your OTP? (you can list more than one if you want to)**

**Anywho, thank you to all you awesome people who just shed their beams of awesome on this fanfiction. Seriously, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel looked at the saddle. "I have to ride sidesaddle?"

Belle nodded.

"But I don't know how to ride sidesaddle," said Rapunzel, imagining all sorts of awful scenarios where she fell off the horse.

"Oh don't worry, dear. We've got that all taken care of," said Belle, handing Rapunzel a wooden leg.

She took it, and oomphed under the weight. "How is this going to help?" she asked, struggling to get the wooden leg into a not awkward position.

"You'll be wearing a long skirt or dress, and then we'll attach the wooden leg to this little hook here," she said, patting the aforementioned hook with her hand.

"Whoa, sweet. Now I don't have to any of the work," said Rapunzel, placing the leg on the hook.

"Precisely," said Belle. "Now, is there anything you need to know about reviewing the royal guard?"

Rapunzel shook her head, because she had read up on it the night before.

"Good. Just one tip, don't let anything fluster you," said Belle. "Keep your chin up, and ride proudly."

"Thanks, grandma."

Belle smiled. "Anytime, dear."

When her grandmother left, Rapunzel stared at the leg. _I really hope this works. How awkward would it be to have it fall off or something? I've never had to do anything like this, but then, all this queenly stuff is new to me. I just hope I'm doing it good enough._

…

Outside, waiting for the review of the royal guard to start, Pitch stood next to a young stable boy.

"It sure is a nice day out today, ain't it, sir?" said the young boy, making polite conversation.

"Yes, yes, but wouldn't it be even nicer if you had, say, a hundred dollars?" said Pitch calmly, as if commenting on the weather.

The boy's eyes widened. "What do you mean, sir?"

Pitch leaned down towards the boy, speaking in hushed tones. "You see, the Princess's horse happens to love snakes, and I would pay handsomely to ensure that the royal horse had everything it loved."

"Sir? I'm not quite sure I understand," said the boy.

Pitch reached into his coat, then pulled out a rubbery, toy snake. "What I want you to do is throw this into the horse's path, he will love it." Pitch handed the boy the snake. "And I'll pay you if the job is completed correctly."

The boy looked at the snake in his hands. "You don't have to pay me, sir. I'll do anything for the Princess and her horse."

Pitch patted the boy awkwardly on the head. "You're a good lad," he said, pushing the boy forward. "Now don't forget your instructions."

_He's so young and naive_, thought Pitch as he watched the innocent, young boy trot away, dutifully doing as he was told.

…

Flynn and Merida stood, watching Rapunzel sit on her horse.

They had talked, and Merida didn't think that Flynn was that bad. She was glad that he was a nice guy that she wouldn't have to put an arrow through him.

But Jack, well, Jack is a different story. Merida would put an arrow through him any day. Punz had told her what he was like. Jack came and stood next to Flynn, making casual conversation.

Merida went over by Jack, stood right in front of him. "Hi, I'm Merida, and I don't like ya," she said.

Jack smirked. "Glad to know your opinion, Frizzy."

"Yah, ya better be glad to know mah opinion. I like to think of myself of Rapunzel's protective best friend, and ya don't want to know what lengths I have gone to before," she said, her face getting red with anger.

"Oh look, the talking bush is now a talking tomato," said Jack.

"Like you're one talk, pale face, weirdly white hair. I bet that you spend more time and money on your hair than I do," she said.

Jack put his hands up in mock surrender. "Well, you got me there, Curly. But at least I look decent."

Before Merida could retort, Flynn pulled her by her arm to the other side of him.

"Merida has had a lovely time chatting with you, but now, it's almost time for this thing to begin, so, Jack, if you could kindly shut up," Flynn said, not quite sure why Merida was so mad at him, but figured it was for a good reason.

...

Rapunzel sat on her horse, Maximus, waiting for her signal to go forward.

She was so nervous. _What if I mess this up? I mean, this is kinda a big deal. And what if my skirt blows away enough that people see the wooden leg. Will they think I'm a fake, just like the leg? Or am I just over thinking this? _She thought, adjusting her skirt for the thousandth time that day.

She looked over to where Flynn and Merida were standing. And was that... Jack?_ Don't acknowledge him, can't get flustered, remember? _She thought. Flynn saw her looking at him, and flashed her a thumbs up and a huge smile. She smiled back, glad to know that he was so supportive.

Then, she saw her signal. She started to bring Maximus forward slowly, so that she could walk down the center of the guards.

"All hail Princess Rapunzel, reviewing the royal guard," shouted a funny sounding voice.

Everyone straightened up slightly as she passed.

While she was on the horse, she figured she was doing good. Her skirt didn't seem to be blowing in the wind, and nobody was giving her funny looks. She thought that maybe the whole thing would go without an incident.

When she almost got to the end, she spotted a young boy darting through the crowd, but then lost sight of him immediately.

Suddenly, Maximus reared up, neighing in fright. Rapunzel rubbed his neck, doing her best to calm him down. While she was calming him, she didn't notice that the wooden leg had come off the hook.

Once Maximus was calm, she looked around at the people, just to see them all staring at ground, whispering and judging amongst themselves.

I wonder what could be down there, Rapunzel thought. She looked down, and in horror, realized that it was her wooden leg.

Embarrassed, she told Maximus to gallop to the stable. He went fast, leaving the scornful people in his dust.

Once Rapunzel had left, there was a slight awkward pause before the announcer said, "This event shall now come to a close."

In the stable, after she had put Maximus in his stall, she sat down on the bench with a thump, the tears already flowing down her face. _Why? Why me? Why can't I even ride my horse without something happening? Is this an omen of things to come? Am I just going to flub up being a queen? Ugh, I didn't think that the small things would be this hard. _

"I guess you could say you got off on the wrong foot," said a voice from the doorway.

Rapunzel turned and saw that it was Jack. "Go away," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to make you feel better," he said, making a pretend pouty face.

"You know what, Jack? I just don't give a care. I'm sure that there's some selfish reason that you're here right now," she said angrily, wiping away some tears.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away. "I really am sorry about what happened out there."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too," she said, still feeling awful over the whole incident. "And you're not helping at all. So if you could just go away, that'd be great." She turned away from him.

Jack stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. _I should've asked for lessons on how to help the angry and sad girl, because I don't think I'm doing it right. _As he took a deep breath in, he heard footsteps, and North walked in.

North walked over to Rapunzel, and told her that the queen had arrived. Rapunzel nodded, and marched out of the stable, wiping at her eyes.

North looked Jack right in the eye, making him squirm. "You know what my job is, no? My job includes taking care of the crown, keeping the crown safe, and making sure that no one, I mean no one, toys with the crowns emotions," North said. "I hope you realize that before you do anything.""

"Yes, sir," replied Jack.

"Are you going to do anything that you're going to regret?"

"No, sir," he said, gulping.

Jack was relieved when his uncle walked in. "Now please go, Jackson. I would like to speak to your uncle."

Jack almost ran out of the stable.

"Ah, Mr. Pitch. I do hope you know that I have to ability to make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison," said North.

"And what did I do?" asked Pitch, putting on an air of innocence.

North took the rubber snake out of his coat and put it into Pitch's hands. "Next time, take care of your toys. You don't want to leave them where someone might get hurt, because there are probably consequences for that," North said threateningly.

As North turned to go, Pitch called out to him, "You can't prove anything."

North spun on him, anger lighting up his bright blue eyes. "Maybe I can't, maybe I can, but seeing how I've been the Her Majesty's body guard for most of my life, I think I just might have the upper hand."

Pitch just laughed as North left the stable. _You think you have the upper hand, but you are so wrong. So terribly wrong, _he thought.

…

Later that night, Belle sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. The young Lord Jackson also happened to be there too, and Belle wanted to know some of his thoughts.

"Jackson, why do you think Rapunzel is unfit to be queen?"

Jack looked up from his cup of hot chocolate, surprised that the queen decided to make conversation with him. "It's not that I think she is unfit, exactly, Your Majesty. She is a wise, fair, talented young woman, and I admire her greatly for that. It's just that I feel that she does not know the people, therefore, cannot rule them as they need," he said, doing his best to mask his nervousness.

Belle nodded. "Very true. And you feel as though you know them?"

"I do. I was born here, went to high school here, college too. I have grown up, surrounded by the people of Corona, so I have relationships with them that the Princess has not quite yet achieved."

Belle stood up. "Thank you so much for this lovely chat, but I must be off now," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine," said Jack, relieved that the conversation had gone without him getting executed or something.

When Belle reached the entrance of the kitchen, she turned around and said, "Will I see you tomorrow at the party?"

Jack smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**AN- Thank you kindly to all you awesome peoples and your awesome reviews (and other assorted things)! **

**QotC- What is your favorite quote?**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning...

Rapunzel heard her alarm beeping at her, but she didn't care. She snuggled further into her covers. _Gosh, don't I ever get a break from all this? I'm so pooped, and today, I'm going to have to talk to people, and that's exhausting. _

With much effort, she flung her covers off. She got out of bed reluctantly, and took a shower.

Getting ready for the party was hectic. People were bustling around everywhere, setting up tables and chairs, making food, and general cleaning.

Rapunzel did her best, but wasn't doing much to help. The servants finally told her to go get ready, and she figured they just wanted her out of their hair.

Instead of getting ready, she decided to stop in and see Merida. When she saw that Merida wasn't there, she texted her. _Hey, where are you? I'm in your room right now._

Soon, her phone dinged, and she got a message back from Merida. _Oh, I'm out riding Angus. Don't worry, I'll be back before the party starts. Or to be more exact, when I get there, the party will start._

_Haha, okay. Have fun!  
I will._

Rapunzel looked at the time, and realized that the party really was starting soon, and she needed to go get ready.

She left her hair down, dabbing on only a little bit of makeup. She wore a pretty summer dress with floral patterns on it, but it didn't look like an old ladies dress.

She looked over herself once in the mirror, nodded in satisfaction, and headed out the door. It was very nice out, warm, but not too hot, with a slight breeze.

Outside, the party was already started. There were people gathering around food tables, socializing, or enjoying the live music.

It was else set up very nicely. There was a tent with chairs under it for those that wanted to listen to the music. And she looked over at the hedge maze that she didn't get to explore yet. _Maybe today_, she thought.

The night before, Rapunzel's grandma had come and told her what someone had said about her not knowing the people. She didn't mention who it was, strangely. Rapunzel just figured that the person wished to remain anonymous. So today, she would work on getting to know the people.

She plunged right into the thick of it, talking up a storm, but a polite storm, of course.

That day, she learned the names of dozens of grandchildren, pets, spouses, distant cousins twice removed, the whole lot of it.

She heard of how everyone just loves the queen, love the country, and loves everything about Corona.

She heard so many stories, she was sure they were falling out of her ears. In a good way, it wasn't as if she was getting bored of all the stories. Quite the opposite, actually.

Still, her brain felt like it would explode from all the remembering she was doing.

After a while, she saw Merida coming towards her.

"Hey, where you been?"

"Oh, Angus got mah lost, but don't worry, the party can now officially start,"said Merida.

"That's good. I was afraid we would have to call it off because the life of the party wasn't here," said Rapunzel.

Merida listened to the music for a second. "Is that... tell me it's not true. Did your grandmum really invite the Once-ler here?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Rapunzel.

Merida put her hands over her ears. "Oh gosh, it hurts. Why couldn't she have gotten some nice metal band? Not this lousy one hit wonder."

Rapunzel pulled Merida's hands off her ears. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Rapunzel listened a bit. "He actually doesn't sound too awful."

Merida gasped. "Tell mah it's not true," she said playfully. "Ya won't betray me, and become a Oncie, would ya?"

"Heck no. With a name as bad as a Oncie, I don't see how that could happen."

Merida wiped some imaginary sweat off her brow. "Thank goodness."

Rapunzel sighed. "I guess I better go socialize some more. You're welcome to join me if you want," said Rapunzel.

Merida snorted. "As if. I'll just go hang with Tooth," she said, walking away.

And so Rapunzel dove back into the talking. She came to a stop by the fruit ball, talking to a girl and guy her age. She learned that their names were Ariel and Eric. Ariel knew sign language, and that's how she and Eric met. He could talk, of course, they had just taken a sign language class together, and now, they were dating.

They laughed together, just joking around.

Then, Ariel pointed to someone coming up the walkway.. "Oh look, it's Lord Jack and his date," she said.

Strangely, Rapunzel felt a funny feeling, almost like she was disappointed that he came with a girl. "Is that his girlfriend?"

"Oh no, of course not. Just his date. He's never had a steady girlfriend."

Rapunzel felt a curious, happy feeling. Weird. "Do you know who is with him?"

Eric nodded, but let Ariel do the talking. "Yeah, that's Lady Elsa. She must've left her sister home."

"Are they close?" asked Rapunzel.

Ariel bobbed her head up and down. "So close. I know that for a while they weren't, but they're close again now."

"Are they both nice?"

"Oh yeah, Anna is a ball of energy, and so full of enthusiasm and happiness, I'm surprised she isn't made of sunshine and rainbows. And Elsa, she's nice too. More reserved, quieter. Some people think that she's stuck up, I personally think that once you get past her icy shell, she's super awesome," said Ariel.

"Thanks for the chat, guys. It's been a lot of fun," said Rapunzel.

Eric nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

Ariel gave her a hug. Rapunzel was surprised for a second, then returned the hug.

"Maybe we can get together sometime soon? Eric and I both live across the sea from here, so it would be nice to see you before we leave Corona."

Rapunzel nodded. "Oh yeah, we'll definitely have to do that."

Ariel reached into her purse, and scribbled her number on a piece of paper. "Here, so you can get a hold of me."

Rapunzel took it. "Okay, thank you so much," she said, starting to leave.

"Anytime!" called Ariel.

Rapunzel speed walked over to Flynn, who was also socializing. She had told him about what her grandma told her, and he said he would talk to people too.

She grabbed him by his hand, pulling him away from the conversation he was currently in. She smiled an apologetic smile at the person he was talking to, and pulled him towards where Jack and Elsa were.

"Whoa, slow down there Blondie," he said, barley able to keep up with her.

"Okay, fine," she said, slowing her pace.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

She nodded subtly (or what she hoped was subtle) towards Jack and Elsa. "I want to go talk to them. They're about the only people I haven't talked to yet," she said, whispering.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he whispered back.

She took his hand in hers, and walked toward them.

When they got to Jack and Elsa, Elsa smiled at them both politely.

Rapunzel smiled back. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel, and this is my fiancée, Flynn. What's your name? " she asked, knowing full well what her name was.

Elsa opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Jack. "This is Lady Elsa," he said.

Rapunzel smiled at him thinly. "Yes, but I believe that I asked Elsa, not you."

"Oh, well sorry. Just trying to be a gentleman."

Flynn went to say something, and Rapunzel interrupted him. "Jack, did you know that Flynn enjoys spending time with children, bettering their lives."

"That's fine and all, but did you know that Elsa rescued a child that almost drowned in icy water. Even though there was ice chunks still floating around."

Elsa looked at Jack. "I can speak for myself," she said quietly.

Flynn nodded, having heard what she said. "I agree."

"I do believe that they would like to discuss us. How about we let them do that, and we go get a drink of iced tea?" said Elsa.

"Sounds fantastic," Flynn said, and they walked away towards the refreshments.

They both watched them go. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth. She looked down at her feet. She had decided not to wear shoes, and went barefoot.

"You and Flynn make a very nice couple," said Jack, breaking the awkward silence.

Rapunzel looked up at him, surprised that he said that. "Thank you," she said. _I wonder what made him say that. Maybe he isn't really a jerk,_ she thought.

"You know, it's really a shame that you aren't attracted to him," said Jack, and he started to run towards the hedge maze.

"I know... wait, what? Why, you little jerk," said Rapunzel, running after him. "You can't just run away after saying something like that," she called out while running towards him.

When she had chased Jack to what she figured was the center of the maze, where in the very middle was a fountain, she looked at him accusingly. "I'll have you know that Flynn is nice, and is there for me, and funny..."

"Ah, but I don't hear you saying anything about love or passion," said Jack.

"You're just jealous," said Rapunzel.

"Jealous of who? Flynn? As if, he's got to spend the rest of his life with you," said Jack scornfully.

Rapunzel gasped. _Did he really just say that? _She thought.

She poked him in the chest, hard. "I despise you," she said, almost hoping that she hurt him the way that he hurt her feelings.

"I despise you too," he said, poking her in the shoulder.

She got really close to his face. "I despise you most," she said. Then, she realized how close she was to him. His face was mere inches away. His eyes flicked to her lips, then looked back into her eyes.

Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed the back of her head, bringing her lips to his.

Her eyes opened wide in shock, then fluttered close. She reached her arms up around his neck, and he kept one hand on the back of her head, and the other he wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

He kissed her, and it was unlike anything Rapunzel had ever felt before. She felt like she had fire in her veins, lighting up her whole body.

She dissolved into the kiss, responding just as passionately as Jack was kissing her.

_This feels so nice, so right. I never thought... My brain is going insane. I've never felt this alive, not even with Flynn...Flynn!_

Rapunzel pushed Jack back, cutting it off abruptly. "What was that for?" asked Jack.

"You can't go around kissing people, especially not people who are engaged!" she said, pacing.

"Do you want to do it again?" he asked, slightly out of breath from the kiss. He getting very close to her.

She turned around and noticed how close he was. "Yes, no, maybe? Ugh, you get me all in a jumble," she said, frustrated.

_Me too_, he thought. "Is that so?" he asked mischievously, deciding not to voice his thoughts. "How about when I do this?" He crashed his lips onto hers again, kissing her great fervor.

She shivered with pleasure. She wanted so badly just to give in, but she knew she couldn't, it wouldn't be right.

With much effort, so much effort, she pushed him away again. Then, realization dawned on her. "You want me to fall for you, so then I won't marry Flynn. Why, of all the low down, dirty rotten things..." she said, pacing around the fountain.

He followed her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Or maybe I just like kissing," he said, almost whispering.

He leaned down towards her, and Rapunzel knew she couldn't let him kiss her again. She struggled against him, and instead of escaping from him, she pulled them both into the fountain.

They both came up, gasping for air. "How about you get out of my life?" she said angrily before getting out of the fountain as gracefully as one could in a sopping wet dress.

"Rapunzel, wait." he said, trying to get out of the water also, but slipping again.

She ignored him and padded away, leaving wet foot prints.

Jack touched his lips, which were still all tingly from the kisses, watching her go. _I think...I think I've fallen for her, _he thought as he got out of the fountain successfully.

* * *

**AN- I have never face battled someone before, so I'm not sure if I wrote it quite right, I guess you guys can decide that.**

**QotC- What's the first book that made you cry?**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, after the garden party...

Rapunzel was lying down on the couch in her grandma's bedroom The party was over, most everything was cleaned up, and everyone was pretty pooped.

When Belle saw Rapunzel come out from the maze, sopping wet, with Jack in tow, she told Rapunzel that she wanted her to meet in her room after the party.

So there she was, on the couch, waiting for what she assumed was a scolding.

Strangely, her grandma didn't look angry, in fact, she looked like she was reminiscing. "I would say that I'm disappointed in you, but this incident and the closet incident remind me of myself when I was your age," said Belle.

"Wait, what?" asked Rapunzel. Her grandma in a situation like this? How could that be?

Belle chuckled. "Let me tell you a story," she said, settling back in her chair.

…

I had grown up in the castle, just like many of your ancestors before you. I lived quite the normal life, normal for a princess, I mean. Nothing quite out of the ordinary.

I read books and actually enjoyed doing that, and so even though I was the princess, my social status was the outcast. The loser that no one wants to be with.

One night, I was at a party that I only got invited to because no one wanted to get my Papa upset by them not having his precious daughter at the party.

So I went. Unwillingly, but I went.

While I was there, I met a boy named Adam. He was hanging around the edges, not talking to anyone.

I found that strange, so I decided to go talk to him.

"Hi," I said, feeling awkward, and wondering why on earth I had come up to him. Perhaps starting this conversation was a terrible idea.

He eyed me suspiciously. "Who put you up to this?"

I looked around. No one was paying any attention to us talking, and if they did, I'm sure they didn't care. "Um, no one did. Why do you ask?"

"You don't know me?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

He just smiled a sad, haunted smile. "That's a first, someone not knowing me."

I remember thinking, what is up with this guy? Now, I may have not spend a lot of time with boys, people in general, but I didn't think this is quite normal. And deep down, I knew I wanted to get to know him.

So that night, we talked, mostly me talking at him, and him sometimes gracing me with a gruff answer.

But I knew, I knew that somewhere beneath his rough exterior, he had a kind heart.

After the party, I went home. To my surprise, I found my papa in the entryway, waiting for me.

"Papa?" I asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just paced, then suddenly, he stopped. "Belle, dear. I...I...I told Gaston that you would marry him," he said nervously.

"What?" How could Papa do this? He knew that I hated Gaston. Gaston, the Lord of Sine, or like I liked to call him, the Lord of Swine. He was a mean, selfish jerk who would always ask for my hand in marriage, "to better your kingdom" he would say.

Ha, he wanted me for a different reason. "She is so beautiful, and she is the best, and don't I deserve the best?" he would say obnoxiously to his little groupies when he thought I wasn't listening, and they would laugh, agree, and take another glug of their beers.

"He threatened us. He said if I didn't, he would kill you, and then start a war on our kingdom."

Sadly, I knew this was quite plausible. Gaston was the type to get a gang of followers, and tell them to kill people, and they'd be glad to do it.

I took a deep breath in. "When is the marriage to take place?"

"We didn't go over that yet. We were going to negotiate it tomorrow."

Stupid negotiation. Made me sound like some object for sale. Stupid Gaston with his vanity.

I hugged my papa goodnight, and he seemed relieved that I wasn't making too big of a fuss about it.

Once I got to my bed, I cried, I punched the pillow, I screamed into it. Finally, I fell asleep.

I was awakened by a person shaking my shoulders. "The crying must stop," said a voice.

"What?" I asked groggily, wondering why on earth this person decided to wake me up only minutes after I had fallen asleep.

"You were crying in your sleep."

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, it was Adam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly not so sleepy.

"Why were you crying in your sleep?"

"Answer my question first."

"Fine, fine. I was bored, and I figured it would be nice to have some company," he said.

"At one in the morning? Oh yeah, great idea, break into the princess's window, which has a security camera trained on it, and wake her up because you want company. Fabulous idea," I said sarcastically.

"You're avoiding the question," said Adam.

"Okay, whatever. My papa just told me that I have to marry Gaston."

Adam's eyes flashed with what looked like sadness, but he quickly made his expression more guarded. "And you want to marry him?"

"No, of course not, hence the crying. I hate his guts," I said, continuing to tell him about all the things I hated about him.

He sat down on the end of my bed. "You know what you need? A little adventure."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Um, okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself," he said, starting to head towards my window.

He opened it up and sat, half way in my room, half way out. "You coming?"

I smiled. "Of course." To this day, I'm not quite sure what made me follow him. Maybe I was intrigued, or maybe I just wanted some comfort, a friend, someone who would understand me.

He led me through the dark night, walking pretty far. We stayed mostly quiet during this time.

Finally, we reached a forest, and he led me right into the thick of it. We walked through the trees, branches snapping beneath our feet, the wind blowing slightly so that all of the trees swayed.

He stopped abruptly, making me almost fall on him. He pointed at a tree, and started to climb up it. I followed, and saw that there was a tree house at the top.

The tree house was really rather nice. "Did you make this yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

He sat down on the floor, and I sat down beside him.

There was no roof, so it was nice to just look at the stars.

Being the awkward person I was, I tried to make conversation. "Sooooo...Why were you all alone at the party?" I should've known this was not the right thing to talk about, but at that age, I had hardly interacted with people my age, so I wasn't quite sure what was culturally acceptable to talk about.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, defensively.

"I guess you could, but you didn't. I asked you. Are you going to answer me or just avoid the question?"

He looked at me, and he looked surprised. "You honestly know nothing about me?"

"No, hence the asking."

He stayed quiet for a really long time, and I had worried that maybe I had hurt his feelings.

He took a deep breath in. "They call me the Beast," he said, as if he was confessing some deep dark secret.

"The Beast?" I asked. It sounded ridiculous to me. "Why?"

"Just because, okay?"

I knew that I had to change the subject, and I had hoped that maybe he would open up to me another time. "What about your family?" I had thought that this would be safe ground, but obviously not.

"Why are you so nosy?" He said under his breath. "I live with my grandma."

"That's nice," I said, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, she sells roses. Door to door."

"Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just me and Grams."

I nodded my head, and we just sat again. I had no idea what to say, and then he started talking.

"You have no idea how hard it is," he said, his voice choked up. "She works so hard to provide for me, and she hardly makes any money. The money she does make is pity money, no one ever really wants her roses. The people scorn her. It's terrible. And... I can't get any work. I've tried literally everywhere." He laughed bitterly. "They say they don't need new employees, they give me other crap. I know it's not true. They just don't want to hire me because of my 'reputation'."

He took a deep breath in. "They don't understand, how I watch my grandma slave away, act like everything's okay, pinching pennies. They don't know how hard I've tried to get a stupid job. They don't see me as a person, they see me as some animal, some creature that doesn't deserve to live among them."

A tear rolled down his cheek. "And there's not a thing I can do about it. I do anything, and I am instantly judged, and my chances of ever getting a job decrease. I need a job. My grandma...I think she's getting sick."

"I don't know what to do, Belle," he said, his voice cracking.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay," I whispered, I hoped it was soothing.

I wiped away a tear that I hadn't even noticed had fallen.

He pulled away, and leaned onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. "Wow, I just met you, and I've pretty much told you my life story."

I laid back too. "I don't mind."

He laughed, and it was an empty, hollow noise. "Might as well tell you the rest. I mean, you're already this far. There's really no backing out now."

"Okay," I said, wondering what I was about to hear.

"I grew up with my grandma my whole life. I never knew my parents, and I always put on the front that I didn't care, but I knew that deep down, I cared. Maybe not when I was little, but definitely when I got older. Did they think I was so monstrous that they couldn't take care of me? It's not as if they died and couldn't take care of me, no, my grandma always said that I was a gift to her, but I always wondered why I had to be re-gifted, why my original owners didn't want me.

"You know, I started out as a great kid, an innocent little boy that did as he was told. All the adults would praise me, tell me I would grow up to do great things, all the crap that adults usually tell kids, and I would work so hard to please them. I would think, maybe since I wasn't good enough for my parents, I can be good enough for these people. The sad thing was, I believed them. I believed that maybe I would do great things. But while they sang praises about me, what they didn't notice is that I was slowly becoming conceited. A spoiled brat. At the time, I didn't realize it until it was too late.

"As I got older and more pig like, the praises stopped. And I didn't like that, because I thought that these people would love me like my parents never did, so I became bitter and angry. I would lash out at people. Usually, it was just verbal, but then it got to a point where I didn't just want to hurt their feelings, I wanted to hurt their bodies.

"I regret so much of what I did. I mean, I turned into a monster. I would beat up little kids. At first, I felt bad, but soon I just started to think it's was what they deserved. In my twisted mind, I thought that little kids deserved to be beat up for looking at me wrong. I was a sick person.

"I would steal small things. Never anything too big, I didn't want to go to juvie. And during this time, I never said anything to my grandma. I don't know why I didn't. I think I was scared, but I really should've talked to her. She could've helped. So while I continued in my awfulness, I didn't notice that she was struggling, more and more every day, until one day, we had to move. We moved to a small house in the rough part of town. I know she didn't want to live there, but it was the only place we could afford.

"When we moved there, I started a gang. I know it was stupid, but what we did was not. We broke the law, did graffiti, all sorts of 'great' stuff. I was spiraling down a dark, winding road and once I realized I was lost, I couldn't see any light. One day, the cops found us. My 'friends' ran, I stayed. I'm not sure why, I think I wanted to be done with all the crap I was doing. I would've rather be sent to juvie than do what I was doing. So they took me. I was put on trial, and was sent to juvie for a month.

"When I got out, I learned that people had started calling me the Beast, because that's what I was. Other kids my age would make fun of me and sometimes even beat me up. I didn't care, heck, that's what I deserved.

"I would hear adults talk, saying things like, 'Oh, Adam was such a good kid, now he's the Beast,' like they were stating the weather. It occurred to me that now that I was 'the Beast', they didn't want anything to do with the little kid they once told could do anything. That once they saw what I could be, that cast me aside like a stray dog.

"I was bitter about it, and still kinda am. But now I've learned what I should've learned a long time ago, that no one... no one could ever love a Beast. That is why I hang on the edges, do my best to go unnoticed. You asked why they call me the Beast, well, now I've told you."

I sat up and put my arm around his shoulder. "Oh Adam," I said, not even sure of what else to say.

He gave me a hug, and we just sat there in silence.

"Here's something I want you to hear," I said, hoping that what I would say would help him. "'Good friendships urge us toward empathy; they give us comfort and also pull us out of the prisons of our selves.' Me and you, we're going to have a good friendship, and you're going to like it."

He laughed, and I remember being so glad that I had lightened the mood. "Yeah, I think you're right,"he said.

And so, we became very good friends. He was sweet and gentle, not at all what people thought he was, and I think I succeeded in mostly pulling him out of the prison of himself, as the quote goes.

Soon, I realized that I had fallen in love with him. Actually, I think I realized it on my wedding day. Not my wedding to him, though, my wedding to Gaston.

It was then that I knew what true love was. It wasn't this fake, you have to marry me because you're beautiful, no, true love wasn't that at all. It was deep, layered, a mystery to be uncovered, and most of all, it was perfect. And it was worth fighting for, because it was not always easy. There was this feeling that I knew was just right, the feeling you get when you're with the one that understands every fiber of your being.

Adam and I would meet in his tree house like old times, we would steal moments together whenever we could.

I actually was able to get a job for Adam at the castle. He worked in the gardens, and he was good at it. Also, it made it so we could see each other more.

I may have been married to Gaston, but I honestly could care less. I could never love someone as superficial as he was.

I would smile a thin, fake smile when he would brag about his hunting "adventures". As if he knew what a real adventure was.

He would tell long, boring stories, and I would mhmm and nod at the right parts.

Could he not see that I loathed him? Literally hated him for ruining my life, what I could've had.

I was glad he was too dense to notice me glaring daggers at his back, or my sighs of relief when he would decide to leave, or see how I was in love, just not with him.

A few years later when I became pregnant with my first child, a boy, all Gaston said was "I'm sure he'll be a strapping young boy, just like I was," then went on to tell me just exactly how "strapping" he was. Joke was on him, it wasn't even his kid.

On the other hand, Adam was excited when he learned that he had a son, though he was saddened that he wouldn't be able to spend time with him.

I'm not sure if anyone ever knew about Adam and I. Sure, maybe a few maids did, but they knew I was happy, so they didn't ever tell anyone, at least not that I know of.

Soon after my son, your father, Richard, was born, I went to meet Adam in the tree house. The baby was being watched by some maids, and Gaston was hunting.

When I got to the tree house, it was empty. "Adam?" I called out.

I looked around the tree house, and there was a note on the floor.

_Dearest Belle,_

_I am so sorry. I had to go. My grandmother is dying...they don't think she's going to make it. They need me there, so I have no clue how long I'll be gone._

_Don't worry, I think I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me._

_You and Richard will be in my thoughts daily._

_I love you, Belle. Don't ever forget that. I'll miss you every day I can't see you._

_Love, _

_Adam_

I was saddened, but not very much. I figured he would be back soon.

Days, weeks, months, and years passed. I never heard from him.

I missed him so much, it was like someone ripped my heart out and crushed it in their hand.

I cried, but soon the tears dried up until there was just sadness without tears.

To this day, I don't even know if he is alive.

So I lived with Gaston, played the part of the obedient little wife. When he passed, I can't say that I was happy, but I didn't bawl or anything. I think I was just saddened that our relationship had to be like it was, that we even had to have a relationship.

…

"So there you have it, Rapunzel," said Belle, her voice slightly hoarse from telling the long story.

Rapunzel sat in stunned silence.

"Now that I told you that story, doesn't mean that I want you having a secret relationship with Jack, I want you to do what you believe is right."

Rapunzel nodded.

"Now go off to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you," said Belle, shooing Rapunzel.

That night when Rapunzel climbed into her bed, she had a lot to think about. She thought about her grandmother's story, and what she should do, and Jack.

She tried to push away thoughts of Jack, knowing that thinking of him wouldn't help her at all, but she couldn't stop thinking of him.

She fell asleep, and dreamed of a certain white haired boy, and of their adventures in the garden maze.

* * *

**AN- I'm so sorry about the long wait, our computer was being fixed and I couldn't get on it. I wasn't sure if Belle telling the story was too long, but it was a lot of fun to write. What did you guys think? **

**QotC- What makes you decided to review or not review?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day...

Merida started walking to her car. Today was the parade that they were holding, and Rapunzel was already there, because she was in it. It was the kingdom's hundredth anniversary or something. _Like I even care_, she thought.

"All members of the royal guard follow, today is the big parade day," said a loud voice from behind Merida. It was the guy with the strange voice from the reviewing of the royal guard.

Merida leaned against her car, annoyed. "What if we all talked like ya? Announcing everything like some street herald."

He came to a stop by her. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, Captain of the Royal Guard," he said, as if that explained everything.

"So? How does this sound to you?" She straightened up, and gestured wildly. "Merida DunBroch here, on her way to the big parade day," she said, doing her best to mock his voice.

"I don't sound anything like that," he said defensively, talking normally now. "And what's that thing you're doing with your arms?"

Merida started shrugging her shoulders with exaggeration. "That's what ya sound like. And look, ya just did the thing with yer arms."

He threw his hands up in the air, but he was smiling. "Fine, whatever, you win."

Merida nodded, pleased.

"Do you want me to announce you?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," she replied.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Prettiest girl, on her way to the big parade," he said loudly, blushing.

Merida smiled. "Dork," she said as she got into her car and drove off.

…

Rapunzel sat in the back of the open carriage, North standing beside her. He was going to walk beside it during the parade.

"I'm so nervous about this," said Rapunzel.

"Why would that be?" asked North.

"I know that it's just a parade, but I'm worried about messing it up," said Rapunzel.

"I do not think that you will mess up," said North. He smiled to himself, remembering his confrontation with Pitch. "No, I do not think that anything will go bad."

"Thanks, North. You always help me," said Rapunzel.

North nodded. "Is my job," he said, smiling.

Soon, the parade started. The floats ahead of the carriage were all very nicely made. She could hear a marching band, and she figured it was behind her somewhere.

Rapunzel smiled and waved as she rode.

As they rode past a large group of kids, Rapunzel saw some of them were picking on a small girl. "Stop the carriage," said Rapunzel, starting to climb out.

The carriage was stopped, and there were murmurs of surprise from the crowd.

Rapunzel walked up to the small girl, and knelt down to her height. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Vanellope," she said. She seemed like a bundle of energy.

"Were those two boys picking on you?" asked Rapunzel, looking at the two boys who looked scared.

"Yeah, they said that I talk funny," said Vanellope.

"I don't think you talk funny, in fact, I think you talk like a princess."

"Really?"

"I do," Rapunzel said, standing up to look at the whole group of kids. "I think you can all be princesses and princes for today."

The kids looked at her with confusion.

"You all can come in the parade, be royalty for a day! Now, here's how you do it. You wave and smile, and keep your head up, because today is your day," she said.

The little kids all smiled, and followed Rapunzel back into the parade. They were all excited, and they were all waving, bouncing around, and smiling.

While they were doing that, Vanellope came up to Rapunzel and grabbed her hand. "You know, I've always wanted to be president, but I guess that princess is close enough," said Vanellope.

Rapunzel smiled. Doing this for the kids gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.

At the end of the parade, after all the kids had already gone back to the orphanage, Rapunzel was caught immediately by Roxanne Richie.

She shoved a microphone into Rapunzel's face. "Princess, what made you decide to that with the kids?"

Rapunzel stood still, thinking about her answer. "I did it...I did it because I want these kids, and all kids to know that they are special and can be whatever they want to be. I want them to dream, and when their first dream comes true, I don't want them to stop dreaming after that, but to find a new dream. For them to know that once you get what you've always dreamed, there is still more to strive for," she said.

Roxanne smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Princess Rapunzel. I know that today, you have inspired someone to start dreaming again. Again, thank you for your time," she said, then turning to the camera. "Next up, we have an overview of this parade. Stay tuned for more!"

Rapunzel walked away towards where Flynn was standing. He gave her a high five. "That was an awesome thing for you to do," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the crowd.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No really. I wish that someone had done that with me when I was young. It would've really changed the decisions that I made when I was older."

"Really?"

"Definitely. I would've thought, that princess said that I could be anything and do anything that I wanted to do, why would I have felt the need to steal things?"

"I wish I could've helped you then," she said.

"No, doing what I did made me the person I am today," he said, doing a dramatic hair flip. "Which would be a devilishly handsome gentleman," he joked, but Rapunzel could tell that he was really touched by what she did.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Rapunzel.

"I was thinking that maybe me and you could play a rousing round of volleyball, but then I'll have to leave. I'm going to go and see some kids."

"Oh yeah, that'd be fun. Maybe we can even get Merida to play too. And that's great! Where are you going to see them?"

"Once a month, the library holds a thing where the volunteers read books to the kids, and I'll usually read, and help out with the snacks and crafts after."

"That sounds like fun," Rapunzel said. "Maybe I'll have to come with you one of these times."

"That'd be great. We're always looking for extra help,"Flynn said.

They had walked to his car, and since Rapunzel had rode to the parade in the carriage, she was going to ride to the castle with Flynn.

When they got to the castle, Rapunzel and Flynn set up the volleyball net.

Rapunzel grabbed her ball, and made her way to the net. "I just texted Merida, she said that she'd be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, cool," replied Flynn.

They bumped it around for a little bit until Merida came. They put Merida on Flynn's team, just because he needed all the help he could get.

They played, but it was hard to get a good volley in because they had unequal teams.

"Need any help?" came a voice behind Rapunzel.

She turned and it was Jack. _Oh gosh, what am I supposed to do?_ She thought, freaking out. "Um, are you any good?"

"I trust that you can decide that," he said with a smirk.

"One second," said Merida, putting her arms out for a group huddle.

They all came close and wrapped their arms around each other. "What should we do?" asked Rapunzel, borderline frantic.

"You could use some help on your team," said Flynn.

Rapunzel nodded.

"And if he's any trouble, don't worry, I'll take care of him," said Merida, having ideas like shooting an arrow through him.

They broke the huddle, and Rapunzel went under the net to where Jack was. "We have made the decision to trust you," she said, hoping that he couldn't see how flustered she felt.

"A horrible decision, really," muttered Flynn under his breath.

If Jack heard him, he didn't care. "Okay, let's play."

So they did. Rapunzel and Jack made a great team. "You're pretty good," said Rapunzel.

"Thanks, I used to play a lot."

In the end, Rapunzel and Jack won, but it was a pretty close game, or at least, that's what Merida and Flynn said.

"Well, thank you for letting me play," Jack said starting to leave.

They chorused their you're welcomes, and thank you for playing.

As Jack turned to go, he winked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel blushed. _Did he really just wink at me? With Flynn right here? Argh, Jack makes me so confused._

"Punz, yer all red in the face," said Merida as the trio walked towards the castle.

"Oh, um, yeah, it's all the extra exertion it takes to play volleyball," she lied.

Flynn wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I feel you, that was an intense game, especially when the other team is slamming it down your throat."

They hung out at the castle until Flynn had to leave, then Rapunzel and Merida hung out.

…

Somewhere else in the castle...

Pitch circled the room, muttering to himself.

"What's a matter, Uncle Pitch?" asked Jack

"What does Rapunzel think this is? Some sort of presidential election? Kiss all the babies?"

"No sir, I think she just did what she thought was right," said Jack, wanting to defend her.

"It's no good, no good at all. I can tell from this little act she did, she's just trying to look good in the people's eyes."

Jack decided to stay quiet, knowing that if he defended Rapunzel any further, his uncle would only grow angrier.

**AN- Sorry about the long wait...I don't really have an excuse... so yeah, I was just being a lame-o.**

**QotC- What's your favorite poem? Do you have it memorized?**

**Thank you to all my peeps who followed and favorited and reviewed, you guys all deserve a thousand cookies, but sadly, I cannot give any to you. I want to especially thank Kat, my guest reviewer who I can't thank via PM. So yeah, thanks to everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel sat in the court room, waiting for the meeting to start. She had called this meeting to discuss what she had thought about the night before.

She had thought, _You know, grandma hasn't been using the winter castle. I don't plan on using it, and nobody for a hundred years before us have used the winter castle. Why don't I change it into a new orphanage for the kids from yesterday. Yeah, that sounds good._

It was a small meeting, just a few people.

Rapunzel called for attention. She stood up next to an easel where she had a diagram of the winter castle. "Here we have the winter castle, which has not been used for quite a few years. A hundred to be exact. Now, I was thinking that we could take this old, unused castle and change it into something that will benefit a large number of people," Rapunzel said.

"How will it help people?" asked a man.

"We will make it into a orphanage. I researched, and the orphanage that we have currently is not suiting their needs. In fact, I've looked into the best deal, and I was going to hire Felix from the company Fix It Felix."

A strong looking man spoke up. "I don't think you should have Felix do it. He's a shady guy."

"What makes you say that, Ralph?" asked Rapunzel. "It's not just because he fixes things while you own the wrecking company, is it?"

Ralph shook his head. "He's too...happy. I don't think someone who is happy and has that many people who love him can be trusted. He's probably drugging them all."

"Everyone has a had a great review for him, and you're the first one to say something negative. And, I spoke to him on the telephone, and he said he'd be here around this time," she said.

As she finished speaking, the door creaked open. "Sorry, folks, hope I'm not too late," said a cheery voice, and Felix walked in. He smiled and sat down next to Ralph.

Ralph nodded at him, barely grunting a hello. Felix just smiled really big back at him.

"Well then, let's get started," Rapunzel said, pulling out another diagram.

…

Afterward, Rapunzel went to find Merida.

"How was the meeting?" asked Merida.

"Pretty good, I think," said Rapunzel.

"Are ya excited fer the bridal shower?"

Rapunzel nodded. The bridal shower was actually that day, in a few hours. "I'm just hoping that it's not like the garden party," she said.

"Of course it won't be. It'll just be a few people, and no boys allowed," Merida said.

While they were walking, Merida looked up the hall and saw Jack coming, but didn't tell Rapunzel. "Ya know, I think I have ta go now, I'll see ya in a bit though," she said, jogging away.

Rapunzel waved, and kept walking.

When she finally looked up, she almost ran into Jack. "I'm sorry," she said, barely stopping herself from running right into him. Her mind flashed to the first time she almost bumped into him.

"Oh no, that's fine," he said.

They stood smiling awkwardly at each other, neither of them sure what to say.

Finally, Jack broke the silence. "I just wanted to say that I was really impressed with what you did at the parade," he said, hoping she couldn't hear how loud his heart felt like it was beating.

Rapunzel blushed. "Thanks, Jack. That really means a lot," she said.

Whenever they made eye contact, Rapunzel was sure that her heart was going to fall out of her chest. _How can you lo-like someone so much when you know that you shouldn't?_

Little did she know that Jack was thinking something along the same lines.

"Well, I guess I should let you go and do your princess-y things," he said reluctantly, but tried to make it sound like he didn't care.

Rapunzel laughed a pity laugh so that she wouldn't make things too uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess I should," she said.

She turned to go, waving at him. He waved back, watching her as she walked down the hall.

When she got further down, she turned around and saw Jack still watching her. She blushed, and waved awkwardly, then continued on her way.

_Oh man, now she knows that I was watching her the whole time, I seem like such a creep...maybe because I am,_ thought Jack.

…

The bridal shower looked like something out of Pinterest. Everything was so beautiful. The lawn had tents with tables set up under them all across the yard.

It was perfect weather out, too. Not too hot and humid, but not freezing cold either. There was a slight breeze, and that helped anyone who was hot at all.

The food was amazing. They had all sorts of different kinds, all of them wonderfully made by the chef.

It was fun, and they played a few games, but not too many.

Rapunzel got mostly everything off her registry (which was small to begin with), and so many well wishes, it was crazy.

Every person told her congratulations, and how they were excited to see how she would rule, and that they were rooting for her, and that they loved Flynn because he was "perfect" for her, or something along those lines.

And it was not just a few people, as Merida said it would be. There were a hundred, easily. _She probably just said that there would only be a few people so I would actually show up_, she thought. If she had known that there were going to be so many people, she would've freaked out.

The whole getting married thing was still very weird to her. The idea that she would be Mrs. Rider soon, in all honesty, scared her. She wasn't sure if she was ready, not just to be married, but to become queen.

At night, she would have awful nightmares about messing up either of the two. It was rare for her to have a nice dream.

Their would be ones where she would accidentally declare war on other countries, ones where she would be killed in her sleep, ones where the people would riot, and she would have to take refuge in different countries, and other assorted dreams that usually ended with her dead, and or the country fallen apart.

And the dreams about the wedding were awful too. There would be ones where she would forget when the wedding was, ones where Flynn didn't show up at all, ones where she couldn't find the dress and ended up wearing sweat pants with her veil, ones where the ceremony went smoothly, but the they had to hold the reception at McDonalds. Or there was this one that took the cake, literally. Their would be no cake, and they would have to run to the store and get cookies.

Rapunzel didn't understand how people got married without going absolutely insane. Maybe they didn't, or maybe, when they decided to get married, they were already a little crazy... a lot crazy.

**...**

**AN- Sorry about the wait again...again, no excuse.**

**QotC- Do you play any sports? What one?**


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere in the castle...

Jack sat across the table from his uncle, eating breakfast. They had gone to the kitchen and brought their food up to their room.

Jack swallowed his food and took a deep breath in, knowing what he was about to say was a bit risky. "I think...I think that maybe Rapunzel should be queen. She's so just, and kind, and nice-"

"Oh no," Pitch said, shaking his head in despair. "You've fallen in love with her."

Jack looked down at the table. "She could never love someone like me," he said quietly. "I just want to stop sabotaging her."

"I want you to do what you believe is best," Pitch said. "Go to her today, and tell we surrender." _Maybe this development is better than what I had originally planned, yes, I see how this could work, _Pitch thought.

Jack nodded, and they finished their breakfast in silence, both of them thinking about the important things they had to do.

…

Rapunzel and Merida stood out in the yard, the archery things all set up. Astrid couldn't make it today, so Rapunzel was just going to practice with Merida. Flynn was there too, but he was just sitting on the grass, pulling on it out of boredom.

So they shot arrows, Merida hitting the bulls eye almost every time, and Rapunzel was lucky when she hit the target at all.

Out of the corner of Rapunzel's eye, she saw Jack standing a little bit away.

Merida noticed him also."Punz, do ya want me tah put an arrow through him? I'm more than willing to," she whispered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think he wants to talk," she whispered back, shooting another arrow, hoping to make it look like they weren't discussing him.

"Okay. What should we do about Flynn then?"

"Um, do you think you could distract him for a little bit? Maybe bring him back to the castle?"

"Sure, I'll think of a good excuse, never fear," said Merida. "Hey pretty boy," she called over to Flynn.

He whipped his head up. "You called?"

"Yah, could ya help me with some of these arrows? We need tah bring them back to mah room," she said, starting to pick them up.

"Sure, no problem," he said, coming over to help.

Rapunzel helped pick them up to make things go faster, but they left Rapunzel her bow and a few arrows, because they had to keep up with the lie that Rapunzel was staying out to practice for a little longer. Finally, they picked them all up.

As Flynn and Merida walked away, Merida turned around and flashed a thumbs up to Rapunzel. She smiled, and mouthed thank you.

Once Flynn and Merida were out of sight, Rapunzel turned to Jack and waved him over.

He walked over, and picked her bow up off the ground and handed it to her.

"Go ahead, shoot one," he said, watching her.

She nodded and shot, missing the target by a few feet.

"Do you mind if I give you a few tips?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"Okay, so draw, but when you do, pull your hand to your mouth," he said.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Here, let me help," he said, reaching his arms around her so that he could put her elbow where it needed to be.

"Take a deep breath in," he whispered, his breath cold by her ear.

She did so, needing to calm her nerves, especially with Jack so close.

She closed her eyes and released, the arrow making its way right to the center of the target.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, setting her bow down. "I really did it!"

Jack smiled at her excitement.

Rapunzel stopped suddenly, the mood changing completely. "Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" _I hope he's okay, he looked pretty serious before_, she thought worriedly.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing much, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What?"

"My uncle and I have decided to move out, get out of your hair...surrender in a way, I guess," Jack said, trying to make it sound as though he didn't care.

"Oh," she said, letting it sink in.

Jack just nodded, worried that if he said anything, his true feelings would come spilling out. As it was, it was hard to keep it all together, knowing that after this, he would only ever see her from a distance, like he was some window shopper with a broken heart.

Rapunzel stuck her hand out, for him to shake._ Funny, how we're shaking hands, like the thing that started a strange adventure will also end it, like a business deal,_ she thought.

As Rapunzel pulled her hand out of his grasp and started to walk away, she heard Jack calling out her name.

He jogged over to her. "Rapunzel, please, let me see you one more time, tonight," he said, praying that she would say yes. He hoped that he didn't sound desperate, but in all honesty, he felt pretty desperate. He had to see her one last time, one last time to have her all to himself.

Rapunzel looked at him, at how his eyes were pleading for her to say yes. "I'll try, but it will be hard."

Jack smiled, so full of relief and joy. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll come by your window tonight, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Jack looked at her, hoping that she knew that he really was serious about meeting her that night. "You'll be there, right?" he asked.

Rapunzel smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be there, I promise."

As they parted ways, he said, "You won't regret it."

Rapunzel surely hoped that he was right.

…

Rapunzel sat on the couch, looking at dresses in a catalog. There were so many to choose from, and all sorts of different kinds.

It was really rather stressful, the whole planning of the wedding. Sure, she had her grandma, Tooth, Flynn, and Merida all helping, but it all boiled down to herself. What she wanted, what she preferred, what she thought looked better.

And there were decorations and dresses to be picked, did she want bridesmaids? What flavor the cake would be? Would there even be cake? So many different ways that the wedding could be changed completely.

In frustration, she threw aside the wedding gown magazine and grabbed the men's catalog.

To be totally honest, it wasn't much better to look at. When she was flipping through it, she had to think about whether Flynn was going to wear a tux, or maybe just suspenders.

And if he was going to wear a bow tie or perhaps a normal tie. What color would it be?

What kind of shoes would best compliment the outfit? Would the shoes need to be polished or not?

Rapunzel set the catalog on her lap, her mind swirling with all the possibilities.

She put her hand on her forehead and groaned. If this was anything like a normal wedding, she would've already had all of this stuff ready, but since it had to be a rushed, arranged marriage, she barely even had time for the planning.

But no, the stupid council had to bring up their stupid rules and regulations. Ugh.

**AN- Oh my goodness, I am sosososososososo sorry. It's been forever, ugh, I'm very sorry. School and volleyball have been taking up a lot of time and we're moving...again, I'm sorry. I don't really know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully sooner than later. Thank you to all of you for being awesome.**

**QotC- What's your least favorite song?**

**Kat: I will definitely check it out when you get it out there. :)**


End file.
